Troubled Souls
by Taylah848
Summary: Dean was kidnapped by demons, and Castiel and Sam spend months looking for him. When Castiel finds Dean and breaks bad news to him about Sam, Dean gets pissed and they search for ways to make things right again. Cas helps Dean out, emotionally and soon they realise that they are attracted to eachother. (I suck at summaries)


_Castiels P.O.V_

I did it, after months of searching and fighting, I finally found Dean. He was taken in August, Sam told me it was a demon hunt, and the demons had the jump on them. But the demons weren't interested in fighting, no not really, they wanted Dean, and for reasons we were never told. I still remember the exact words Sam had used in his prayer to me, the panic in his voice shook me, but also his attempt of staying calm.

'Cas, please don't ignore this. Dean was taken..and I- I don't know where to look. You're the only person I can think of to help with this, Cas, please.'

Although I was busy in heaven I couldn't bare to leave Sam alone through this. Dean and I, we have a connection, one that Sam will never understand. Not just because I raised Dean from hell, but because we just click, as people say. Sam and I, tried our hardest to find Dean, but whatever demons took him, hid Dean well, even a few other angels were unable to find him, and we got to the point we wondered if he was even alive. I checked heaven constantly to see if Dean was up there, but he wasn't, which I didn't know if it was a good thing or not, he could be in hell but I wouldn't know. You can imagine my relief when I found him, without meaning to at that. I was helping random citizens of different states when I could feel angel warding nearby, curiosity overwhelmed me of course and with the help of Garth, who Sam had told me is useful, and very nice, we got in. He destroyed the angel warding symbols allowing me to get in. We weren't sure if this was the right place to be looking but why would there be angel warding in a big building, with underground entrances. Seeing Dean though, was..tragic. He looked so helpless and wasn't completely sure with me. And that brings us to the current situation.

"Dean, we are going to get you out of here." I tried to calm Dean, as he was wide eyed and very alert, as if something was going to swing out of the blue at him. I could hear running in the distance and I knew that a demon was on it's way to us.

"Cas..get out." Dean coughed out, which averted my attention back to him instantly.

"No Dean, you are coming." Garth was picking the locks on the chains, but we won't be done in time, the demons were coming and they weren't going to stop until they had Dean back. But as if on cue, right as the demons entered the room, Garth got the chains picked. I put fingers on both Dean and Garth's heads and transported us to the bunker, where there were no demons, apart from Crowley in the basement. I look over at Dean to see him fall down, his legs have given out from underneath him, it's amazing he's in one piece, a broken piece, but it's fixable. I put my fingers to his forehead and heal as much as I can, his bloodied, broken face has all the skin attached now, and as does the rest of his body. From the outside everything was in place but inside I bet was a nightmare, whatever torture he had to endure would have been gut wrenching.

"Dean, who took you?" We had to know a name, then we could hopefully work out ways to fight against them. But Dean looks worried about saying, the look of sorrow and utter fear was spread across his face and it broke me down. His eyes are his best feature yet they droop now, the sadness overfills them.

"Alistair.." He managed to choke out the name and my stomach dropped, but he was dead? How could this be..

"How is he alive?" I sounded demanding, I need to be more subtle, not to scare him more.

"No no, his son."

"He has a son?"

"Yes..he wanted revenge." So this was who took Dean, Alistair Jr. Well we are going to hunt him down and kill him.

_Deans P.O.V_

However long I was gone, felt like forever. Many times I thought I was back in hell, apart from the fact that each day I wasn't any better, just worse. There were also no flames, or chains digging into my skin. Just Alistair mini, who has a more imaginative mind than his father, but luckily for my sake he likes keeping limbs intact, I need those to hunt so it probably would've been smarter on his part to cut them off, yet I would still find a way to kill his scrawny ass.

As Cas healed me I was looking around the bunker, Garth seemed uncomfortable but was soon asleep, but it was too..empty.

"Where's Sammy?" I was sure he would be there on the rescue mission, you know to save his big brother because he loves him and knows I would do the same for him. But he wasn't there, wouldn't be surprised if he was off with some girl. They always pull him from the job, Jess, Amelia. I want him to have a normal apple pie life, don't get me wrong. But once your in, there's no escaping. I only went off with Lisa because I promised, but I still tried my hardest to find a way to save Sammy. But there's no way out, the life always finds you. Sam never looked for me when I was in purgatory, who says now is any different?

I looked at Cas, he had a look of sorrow on his face and seemed to be holding something back, like he wasn't telling me something. Does he think that it never crossed my mind that he was with some chick? Married with kids by now?

"Cas, tell me where he is." I asked, more stern this time as I wanted an answer.

"Dean.."  
"Don't 'Dean..' me, just spill it, Cas!" Now he was testing my patience.

"Sam was in an..unfortunate..accident." He looked down but back up, I swear tears filled his eyes. What the hell does he mean?

"Keep going.."

"In attempt to find you, he was killed, demons. I was too late, didn't realise." He looked at me and I felt my heart break in two.

"No..he isn't. He's living a normal life and you just don't want me to ruin it for him." I can't let myself believe he's dead, not my little brother, he's my duty to protect.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I wouldn't lie to you about this." Part of me believed Cas, but I didn't want to. I was gone and Sammy died because of me. He was searching for me, when I should be protecting him, shouldn't of let him die, if only he lived a normal life, that would be better than dead. I sat down on a chair by the table and felt a tear stream down my cheek, now the demons aren't going to just get hell, it's hell and purgatory mixed together.

**_Hey this is my second fanfiction and I like how I plan for things to go! I'll try updating 2-3 times a week but no promises . :P Anyway enjoy, please follow, favorite and review because I love feedback! _**

_Castiel's P.O.V_

I couldn't stand to tell Dean that I couldn't get to Sam fast enough, that I didn't have time to heal him, save him when Dean couldn't. The cracking in his voice as he demanded answers made it that much harder to tell him but I cannot keep this from him, Sam was his brother.

"We gave him the hunters funeral, as you call it." I wasn't sure how to break the tension between us, he just went through hell, and I just put him into his worst nightmare, Sam dying. If I could do anything to save Sam, I would, but there is no way. I'm not allowed to pull him from heaven, nor is it remotely possible right now.

Dean just nodded, when I noticed the tears I broke inside, just like Dean. Sam's death hasn't hit me hard until it hit Dean. I decided it would be best to sit by Dean and put an awkward arm around him and grip his shoulder.

"We will find a way." That was all Dean said, and his tear stained face now had a look of determination and I nodded. Of course we will, Dean won't stop until we do.


End file.
